(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enhancing fuel efficiency and performance in an internal combustion engine.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles are typically powered by internal combustion engines. Increasing gas costs have once again triggered a concern with maximizing fuel efficiency as well as performance.
There exist a significant number of devices for increasing gas mileage of the combustion engine. It is prior art to increase the volume of an air induction charge in an internal combustion engine by providing a compressed air supply to the engine rather than induction directly from the atmosphere. Where the engine is provided with combustible fuel via a carburetor/fuel injection mixing the fuel with the induction air volume, the carburetor includes a fuel reservoir which supplies fuel to the carburetor jets/fuel injection.
The fuel reservoir is maintained at atmospheric pressure so that the carburetor/fuel injection may proportion the fuel air mixture by virtue of the static pressure difference at the carburetor venture/fuel injection compared with the fuel reservoir. Carburetor/fuel injection supercharged induction systems (including turbochargers) traditionally placed the carburetor/fuel injection at the atmospheric end before the air compressor. Other systems place the turbo charger compressor before the carburetor in the induction system. These attempts to increase the performance of engines have met with some success. Also, different methods for controlling the amount of air to fuel mixture have been tried.
While there has been a significant amount of advancements in the art, there remains a need to improve on such systems as applied to a vehicle. The present invention provides an alternative fan induction blower box system which is useful in this regard.